SHINee
800px|center 'SHINee' *'Nombre:' **SHINee (Internacionalmente) **샤이니 (Shainy) en Corea **シャイニー (Shainī) en Japon **'¿Por qué "SHINee"?:' “Personas que reciben y emiten luz” (Es decir, que brillan por si solos). Es la palabra SHINE (Brillante) con dos “E” al final para dar este significado de personas que reciben y emanan luz. *'Número de Integrantes:' 5 chicos. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Debut: ' **'En Corea: '''25 de mayo del 2008. **'En Japon: 22 de junio de 2011 *'Fanclub Oficial: '''SHAWOL (샤월) que proviene de SHINee World (샤이니월드) *'Color Oficial: 'Verde Azulado Perlado. *'Agencia: **'SM Entertainment (Corea del Sur) -> (Misma que Kang Ta, BoA, TVXQ, TRAX, CSJH The Grace, Zhang Li Yin, J-Min, Girls' Generation, Super Junior, F(x), EXO ,Henry Lau y Red Velvet) **Universal Music (Japón) **Avex Group (Taiwan) Carrera 'Pre Debut' SHINee se mantuvo en secreto hasta el 18 de mayo de 2008, cuando la introducción del nuevo grupo surgido en diversos artículos en internet. Sin embargo, algunos miembros de la banda ya habían hecho pequeñas apariciones sin alertar a los medios de comunicación sobre un nuevo grupo: *Jonghyun, prestó su voz en un dueto con Zhang Li Yin en "Wrongly Given Love" (chino: 交错的爱, pinyin: Gyo cuòjeog ài), que fue grabado en el primer álbum chino de Zhang Li Yin. *Minho apareció en Sangbaek, un desfile de moda en marzo de 2008. El 19 de mayo del 2008, un reclamo para el debut del grupo de música, un vídeo apareció en su sitio web oficial. El teaser de su primer single “누난너무예뻐 (Replay)” fue lanzado el mismo día en su sitio oficial. El vídeo fue lanzado el 22 de mayo de 2008 y su primer mini-álbum el 23 de mayo de 2008. Ha Baek Sang fue nombrado como su diseñador oficial, él creo la moda llamada "SHINee Trend". '2008: Debut 'Replay' ' thumb|252px El 22 de mayo de 2008, debutaron con el MV de 'Replay' y su primer mini álbum salió a la venta el 23 de mayo de 2008. Descritos como una banda contemporánea integrada por cinco adolescentes cuyas edades iban desde los 15 a 19 años de edad en sus comienzos. El 25 de mayo hicieron su debut oficial en SBS Inkigayo. El mini-álbum quedo en el #10 en las listas de música de Corea y alcanzó el puesto #8, vendiendo 17.957 copias en el primer semestre de 2008. El 7 de junio del 2008, SHINee realizo el Dream Concert en el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl, junto con otras estrellas popular coreanas como Epik High, Girls' Generation, Super Junior, TVXQ y las Wonder Girls. También han hecho muchas actuaciones en diversos espectáculos de televisión, incluida Star King y Star Golden Bell. SHINee recibió el 'Rookie of the Month', nueve días después de su debut en el MNet 20's Choice Award 2008 que ganó el 'Hot New Star'. 'Primer Album 'The SHINee World' ' El 28 de julio de 2008, SHINee lanzó su primer álbum de larga duración titulado, The SHINee World. El álbum debutó en las listas en el #3, vendiendo 30.000 copias, el primer single publicado del álbum fue '산소 같은 너" (Love Like Oxygen)', un cover de 'Show the World' de Martin Hoberg Hedegaard. El 18 de septiembre 2008, '산소 같은 너" (Love Like Oxygen)' fue la canción #1 en M! Countdown. A los pocos días, SHINee recibió el premio "Mutizen" por ser un canción popular en SBS. SHINee participó en el 5th Asia Song Festival, donde recibieron el premio "Best New Artist" con un grupo de chicas de Japón, Berryz Kobo. El 30 de octubre de 2008 un repackage álbum de The SHINee World titulado Amigo fue puesto en libertad. ''' 'Repackage 'AMIGO' El Álbum Repackage contenía tres canciones nuevas ''''Forever or Never', un remix de ''''Sa. Gye. Han (Love Should Go On) '(사 계 한..)' y el sencillo promocional ''AMIGO (아 미. 고.)'. ''''Amigo' es una versión abreviada de la frase coreana "Areumdaun Minyeorueljoahamyeon Gosaenghanda" (아름다운 미녀 를 좋아 하면 고생 한다 lit. Heart Aches When You Fall In Love With a Beauty) Han sido elogiados por sus presentaciones en vivo, ya que son muy buenas y se nota la calidad vocal de todos los miembros. Son llamados los hermanos menores del grupo TVXQ. '2009: Segundo Mini Album 'Romeo thumb|218px A principios de febrero de 2009, Shinee ganó el premio 'Mejor Artista Revelación', junto con Davichi y Mighty Mouth en los '18th Seoul Music Awards'. El 25 de mayo de 2009, el segundo mini álbum de SHINee, '''Romeo' fue puesto en libertad y su primer single, "Juliette", fue lanzado a principios de el 18 de mayo. La canción era una nueva versión instrumental de"Deal with It" de Corbin Bleu. Shinee finalmente tuvo su Comeback el 5 de junio de 2009, en KBS Music Bank, donde recibieron el premio para el primer lugar. 'Tercer Mini Album '2009, Year of Us thumb|215px El 19 de octubre de 2009, el grupo lanzó su tercer mini-álbum ''2009, Year of Us'. El primer sencillo, ''''Ring Ding Dong', fue lanzado digitalmente el 14 de octubre a principios de diciembre de 2009, Shinee ganó el premio a la 'Popularidad' junto con Super Junior en los '24th Golden Disk Awards'. En febrero de 2010, el grupo ganó el principal premio "Bonsang" en los '19th Seoul Music Awards'. '2010: Segundo Album 'Lucifer' y Primera gira por Asia 'SHINee Wolrd thumb|249px El 19 de julio de 2010, el segundo álbum de SHINee, titulado ''Lucifer', fue puesto en libertad en Corea del Sur. El video musical promoviendo el primer sencillo, también llamado ''''Lucifer', fue puesto en libertad el mismo día. Pocas horas después del lanzamiento, el álbum encabezó varias listas de ventas físicas y digitales en Corea del Sur. Las canciones en el álbum "fueron más cuidadosamente seleccionado que nunca", y el álbum se dice que "da a los oyentes una gran oportunidad de experimentar los diversos personajes musicales y habilidades vocales más maduras de los miembros ". El grupo hizo su regreso el 23 de julio de 2010 en KBS Music Bank. El álbum de estudio fue re-lanzado como una versión re-editada, titulado 'Hello', el 1 de octubre de 2010. El video musical del sencillo promocional, también llamado 'Hello', fue lanzado el 4 de octubre, 2010. La versión re-lanzado incluía tres nuevas canciones. En medio de sus actividades de promoción para el segundo álbum, el grupo también participó en el SMTown Live '10 World Tour. El 21 de agosto de 2010, se presentaron en un concierto en el Seoul Olympic Stadium en Seúl. El 4 de septiembre de 2010, también se presentaron en un concierto en el Staples Center de Los Ángeles. Más tarde, el 11 de septiembre 2010 , SHINee también participó en un concierto en el estadio Hongkou de Shanghai. El 26 de diciembre de 2010, SHINee comenzó su primera gira de conciertos, 'SHINee World', hicieron un celebración de su (comienzo) concierto en el Yoyogi National Gymnasium en Tokio. El evento contó con la presencia de una audiencia total de aproximadamente 24.000 asistentes. '2011: Debut en Japón 'Replay', 'Juliette' y 'Lucifer El 1 de enero de 2011, SHINee realizó un concierto en el Olympic Gymnastics Arena en Seúl como parte de su gira, SHINee World. El concierto continuó en Taipei, Nanjing, Singapur, Nagoya y Osaka a lo largo de 2011. El 25 y 26 de enero de 2011, el grupo participó en la SMTown Live '10 World Tour en Yoyogi National Gymnasium en Tokio , que también continuó en dos conciertos en París en el Zenith de Paris, tres conciertos en Tokio en el Tokyo Dome y en el Madison Square Garden de Nueva York. El 22 de junio de 2011, la versión japonesa de ''Replay'' fue puesto en libertad, la venta de más de 91.000 copias en la primera semana. Posteriormente fue certificada 'Gold' por RIAJ por vender más de 100.000 copias. El 19 de junio de 2011, SHINee hizo historia al convertirse en los primeros artistas asiáticos por realizar una presentación en Abbey Road Studios de Londres, la celebración de su primera recepción de su debut en Japón. El 22 de julio de 2011, comenzó su Japan Debut Premium Reception Tour. Actuaron en una serie de conciertos mientras recorrierron varias ciudades de Japón, incluyendo Fukuoka el 22 de julio, Kobe el 23 de julio ,Tokio el 27 de julio y el 28, el 8 de agosto Sapporo y Nagoya el 11 de agosto 2011. El 28 de agosto y 12 de octubre del 2011, dos remakes japoneses ''Juliette'' y ''Lucifer'' fueron puestos en libertad, respectivamente. 'Primer Album Japones 'The First' El 7 de diciembre del 2011 sacaron su primer album en japones titulado ''''The First', con sus singles ya sacados anteriormente 'Replay', 'Juliette' y''' 'Lucifer', que se mantuvieron en los tres primeros puestos en Oricon. The First obtuvo certificado de oro por haber vendido mas de 100.000 copias. La versión normal del álbum también contó con la canción del drama Strangers 6, llamada "Stranger" como un bonus. El grupo fue invitado a ser el acto de apertura del 6th London Korean Film Festival, que tuvo lugar en el Odeon West End Theater el 3 de noviembre de 2011. También realizaron en su concierto de gala de una hora en Londres, los boletos se agotaron en cuestión de un minuto. Esto también marcó la primera vez que un artista coreano(s) había celebrado un concierto independiente en Londres. SHINee participó en 2011 Winter SMTown - El álbum ,'''The Warmest Gift con el cover de la canción "Last Christmas". El álbum recopilatorio de artistas de SM fue puesto en libertad el 13 de diciembre de 2011. SHINee celebró un concierto conmemorativo por el exitoso lanzamiento de su primer álbum, 'The First', el 24 de diciembre en el Tokyo International Forum Hall A . Ellos realizaron un total de 6 canciones, incluyendo su single debut, 'Replay' y 'Lucifer', así como una nueva canción de su álbum llamada 'To Your Heart'. '2012: Cuarto Mini Album 'Sherlock' y 'Japón Arena Tour 'SHINee World 2012 thumb|231px El cuarto mini-álbum coreano de SHINee, '''Sherlock', fue lanzado digitalmente el 19 de marzo, y físicamente el 21 de marzo. La nueva versión japonesa de 'Sherlock' fue lanzado en Japón el 16 de mayo. También comenzaron su primera gira de conciertos en todo el país de Japón titulado 'SHINee World 2012' el 25 de abril de 2012. La gira tuvo un total de 20 conciertos en Fukuoka, Sapporo, Nagoya, Osaka, Kobe, Tokio e Hiroshima. Su primera gira de conciertos japoneses establecieron un récord para la mayor cantidad de personas en la asistencia para la primera gira por Japón de un acto de Corea con un total de 200.000 personas. 'Segunda gira por Asia 'SHINee World II' y Nuevos Sencillos Japoneses 'Dazzling Girl' y '1000-nen, Zutto Soba ni Ite... SHINee celebró su segundo concierto en solitario, '''SHINee World II', a partir de Seúl en julio 21 y 22 en el Olympic Gymnastics Arena. El 10 de octubre de 2014, SHINee lanzó un single japonés, 'Dazzling Girl'. El single vendió 97.111 en la primera semana y fue elegido para ser el tema principal de la serie televisiva de Japón "Sukkiri". Para promover su nuevo single, SHINee celebró en "Dazzling Girl Special Showcase" el 1 de noviembre a 13 en Zepp Hall en Fukuoka, Osaka, Tokio, Nagoya y Sapporo. El 04 de octubre 2012, EMI anunció el primer juego social de SHINee llama "SHINee My Love", lanzado el 10 de octubre. El juego se maneja por la red social de juegos para Android y iOS, Mobage. SHINee lanzó su primer single japonés, 1000-nen, Zutto Soba ni Ite... ' como su sexto single japonés y su DVD en vivo para su SHINee World 2012 el 12 de diciembre de 2012. '2013: Tercer Album 'Dream Girl' - 'Why So Serious?' y Accidente de Jonghyun thumb|267px El 3 de febrero de 2013, MBC anunció que SHINee sería protagonista en su propio especial de Año Nuevo Lunar titulado "SHINee's Wonderful Day" al aire el día 10. El especial cuenta con los miembros de SHINee visitan varios países. Para el especial, Onew visitó Tailandia, Jonghyun visitó Japón, Key y Minho visitaron Inglaterra, y Taemin visitó Suiza. El tercer álbum coreano de SHINee consistió en dos versiones. La primera parte Dream Girl: The Misconceptions Of You fue lanzado el 19 de febrero, y la segunda parte, Why So Serious?: The Misconceptions Of Me fue puesto en libertad el 29 de abril. Un álbum de compilación fue también puesto posteriormente en libertad , The Misconceptions Of You, con dos nuevas canciones: Selene 6.23 y Better Off. El 1 de Abril Jonghyun tubo un accidente en auto, al este chocar con las barandillas en el puente de Dongho, mientras manejaba para volver al dormitorio después de visitar su casa . No sufrió lesiones graves, pero se lesionó alrededor de su nariz y estuvo bajo tartamiento para su recuperacion, por lo que no pudo estar en la filmacion del video "Why So Serious?" y ni en las promociones. 'Segundo Album Japones 'Boys Meet U' y Segundo 'Japan Arena Tour' y Quinto Mini Album 'Everybody thumb|261px A principios del año, SHINee lanzó el single japonés "Fire" el 13 de marzo. Más tarde, el grupo lanzó su segundo álbum japonés "Boys Meet U" el 26 de junio. Su primer sencillo "Breaking News", fue lanzado el 22 de junio. El 28 de junio 2013 comenzaron su segunda gira de conciertos a nivel nacional de Japón en Saitama. Otro single japonés "Boys Meet U" fue lanzado el 21 de agosto. Esta versión también incluye "Sunny Day Hero" y la versión japonesa de "Dream Girl". El 29 de septiembre de 2013, S.M. Entertainment anunció que el quinto EP, Everybody será lanzado el 14 de octubre. '2014: Primera Gira Mundial 'SHINee World III', Tercer Tour de Japón & Tercer Album Japones 'I'm Your Boy' thumb|255px El 29 de enero 2014 S.M. Entertainment anunció que SHINee llevará a cabo su tercer concierto en solitario de Corea en marzo nombrado SHINee World III, más tarde se han añadido más espectáculos en América del Sur. El 24 de febrero el alcalde de Gangnam-gu, Shin Yeon Hee, anunció que SHINee han sido nombrados embajadores honorarios de Gangnam-gu, Seúl. 2 de abril, SHINee lanzó un álbum de concierto en vivo de su segundo concierto en solitario. Este álbum se compone de dos CDs con el total de 29 pistas. SHINee realizo "Replay (You're My Everything) Instrumental version" en su gira SHINee World 2014 en Kobe. El 19 de mayo, Universal Music Japan reveló que SHINee liberaría "Lucky Star", su décimo single japonés, el 25 de junio como el primer lanzamiento bajo EMI Records. El 29 de mayo, Universal Music Japan reveló que SHINee se embarcará en su tercera gira por Japón desde septiembre hasta diciembre de 2014. A partir del 28 de septiembre, el grupo comenzará su gira en Chiba, con 30 actuaciones programadas en todo el país, que concluirá su gira el 14 de diciembre en Kobe, pero tendrán actuaciones adicionales a la tercera gira en marzo 14/15, 2015 en el Tokyo Dome. El 29 de junio 2014 del décimo single japonés Lucky Star fue lanzado por Universal Music Japan con el subsello de EMI Records Japan. El 12 de agosto, Universal Music Japan anunció que SHINee lanzaría su tercer álbum japonés, titulado "I'm Your Boy", eL 24 de septiembre, precedido por los singles "Boys Meet U", "3 2 1" y "Lucky Star". La canción principal, "Boys Meet U", de dicho álbum, fue lanzado el 5 de septiembre. El 11 de diciembre de 2014, el grupo lanzó su tercer álbum grabado en vivo de la gira SHINee World III celebrada en Olympic Gymnastics Arena el 8 y 9 de marzo del mismo año, que contiene dos CDs con un total de 33 pistas. SM Entertainment declaró el 15 de diciembre que SHINee fueron capaces de llenar el Memorial Hall Mundial en Kobe, Japón con 16.000 aficionados entre el 13 y 14 de diciembre. Con eso, SHINee completó con éxito su gira de 30 conciertos que se inició en la ciudad de Ichihara Hall de Chiba, reuniendo 200.000 miembros del público en general. Además se confirmó que SHINee llevará a cabo un concierto en solitario en el Tokyo Dome por primera vez desde su debut en Japón el 14 de marzo y el 15 de 2015. El concierto de Tokyo Dome será el final para su gira por Japón. '''2015: Nuevo Sencillo Japones 'Your Number', 'SHINee World IV' y Cuarto Album 'Odd' thumb|242px El 6 de febrero 2015 se anunció que SHINee lanzaría su single japonés undécimo, 'Your Numer', el 11 de marzo. El 17 de febrero, SHINee fueron invitados como el único artista coreano al Programa del Año Nuevo Lunar de China, "Chun Jie Wan Hui", que está organizada por Liaoning TV y ha sido el más alto espectáculo visto durante 12 años, entre otros espectáculos que el aire durante el mismo tiempo. Fue revelado que SHINee tendría su cuarto concierto de SHINee Mundial llamado 'Shinee World IV' el 15 de mayo, 16 de mayo y 17 de mayo. Se reveló que SHINee haría un regreso tan esperado con su álbum cuarto de estudio titulado Odd el 18 de mayo. 'Regreso con 'ODD REPACKAGE: Married To The Music 'thumb|247px' ¡Las fans han estado esperando por esto, y ahora el anuncio oficial está aquí! SHINee está de regreso con su 4to álbum repackaged para continuar con el éxito de su álbum "Odd". "Married To The Music", incluirá las 11 canciones del álbum "Odd". Sin embargo no solo tendrá una canción, sino que incluirá cuatro nuevas canciones: "Married to the music", "Savior", "Hold you" y "Chocolate". El album repackage de SHINee "Married To The Music" será lanzado a la medianoche del 3 de Agosto. Las promociones comenzaran este próximo 6 de Agosto en programas musicales: MCD - Music Bank - Music Core - Inkigayo Integrantes center|500px '''Miembros:' Onew,Taemin,Jonghyun, Minho, Key *Onew (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jonghyun (Vocalista Principal y Bailarín) *Key (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Minho (Visual, Rapero Principal, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Taemin (Maknae, Bailarín Principal y Vocalista) Discografía 'Corea' Álbums Repackage Mini Álbum Álbum Live DVD 'Japón' Álbum Singles DVD *'2013:' SHINee SURPRISE VACATION (DVD ver.) Temas para Dramas *'2013:' Green Rain tema para The Queen's Classroom *'2012:' Your Name tema para Ma Boy *'2010:' Obsession tema para The Warrior´s Way, Película de Hollywood Coreana *'2010:' Haru (Day) tema para Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea *'2010:' Fly High tema para Prosecutor Princess *'2009:' Countdown tema para Dream *'2009:' Stand By Me tema para Boys Before Flowers Colaboraciones *'2011:' Lollipop - F(X) ft. SHINee *'2010:' Reebok CF *'2010:' Anycall Bodyguard CF: Bodyguard *'2009:' SHINee ,TVXQ (DBSK) & Super Junior '- 2009 Summer SMTown - We Are Shining .'' **Seaside 휴게소 (Boom Boom): SHINee, TVXQ & Super Junior **Scar: SHINee *'''2009: Nanas'B Videos Musicales *'2012:' SM Town's Dear My Family *'2011:' Super Junior's Santa U Are The One Libros *'2013:' SHINee SURPRISE VACATION *'2011:' SHINee in Barcelona Dramas *'2013:' (KBS) You're the Best, Lee Soon-shin (Cameo Ep. 1) *'2008:' My Precious You (Cameo Ep. 9 and 10) Películas *'2012:' SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition 3D *'2012:' I AM. Realitys Shows *'2013:' SHINee Wonderful Day *'2012:' World Date With SHINee *'2010:' Hello Baby! *'2008:' SHINee's YunHaNam Programas de TV *Star King (2014) *Star Golden Bell *Night star *Oh My School *Night market * Taxi *Weekly Idol (2012 & 2013) *Hello Baby! *Shinhwa broadcast *Strong Heart *Guerrilla Date *Idol Maknae Rebellion *Beatles Code S2 *Hello Talk Show *Gag Concert * Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *Some Wonderful Day (2013) *Idol Army *Radio star Programas de Radio *Super Junior's Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (KBS Cool FM, 2015.05.21) *Jonghyun's Blue Night Radio (MBC FM4U, 2015.05.18) Conciertos Tours *'2010-2011:' The 1st Concert "SHINee WORLD" *'2012:' The 1st Japan Arena Tour "SHINee WORLD 2012" *'2012:' The 2nd Concert "SHINee WORLD II" *'2013:' The 2nd Japan Arena Tour SHINee WORLD 2013 "Boys Meet U" *'2014:' SHINee Concert "SHINee Word III" * 2014: '''The 3nd Japan Hall and Arena Tour SHINee World "I'am Your Boy" * '''2015: '''SHINee Concert "SHINee World IV" '''Showcase * Japan Debut Premium Reception Tour (2011) * 1st Album Japanese "THE FIRST" (2011) *Dazzling Girl Special Showcase (2012) *Comeback Show "Dream Girl" (2013) *''EveryBody'' Special Showcase (2013) Concierto Participativos *2009: TVXQ -The 3rd Asia Tour: Mirotic *2009-2010: Girls Generation "Into The New World"(Seoul -Shanghai) *SMTown Live '08 (2008–2009) *SMTown Live '10 World Tour (2010–2011) *SM town in Paris (2011) *KBS Music Bank live in Paris (2012) *SM Town Live World III (2012) *SMTown Live in Tokyo (2012) *SMTown Live in Los Angeles (2012) *SMTown Live in San Francisco (2012) *SMTown Live in Taiwan (2012) *SMTown Live Tokyo (2012) *SMTown Live Singapur (2012) *Dream Concert (Seoul) *Korean Pop Night Concert (Singapur) *K-pop Cover Dance Festival en Moscú *K-pop Music Festival (Australia) *Korean Music Wave in BangKok (Tailandia) *KBS Music Bank live in Paris (2012) *Mnet M! Countdown in Taiwan (2013) *SMTown Live In Beijing (2013) *Music Bank in Brazil (2014) *SMTown Live in Seoul (2014) *SMTown Live in Taiwan (2015) *F1 Afther Racer Concert in Sepang (2015) Comercial Film (CF) * 2014: The SAEM Cosmetics * 2013: SKT LTE (Junto a SNSD, F(X), Super Junior) * 2013: ETUDE - What the hell are you? (Junto a Sulli) * 2013: Mstar * 2013: ETUDE HOUSE - Sweet Recipe (Junto con Sulli y KrystalKrystal de F(x)) * 2013: Skechers * 2012: ETUDE - Fresh Skin * 2012: Maki CM Jewelry * 2012: Honeybowl * 2012: Maypole * 2012: The Blade of the Phantom Master * 2012: ETUDE - Wanna be Sweet? (Junto con Sandara Park) * 2012: ETUDE - Make Up CF (Junto con Sandara Park) * 2012: ETUDE Dolls SNS Marionette (Junto con Sandara Park) * 2012: ETUDE HOUSE - Day 3 (Drama ver., Junto con Sandara Park) * 2012: ETUDE HOUSE - Day 2 (Junto con Sandara Park) * 2012: ETUDE HOUSE - Day 1 (Junto con Sandara Park) * 2012: ETUDE HOUSE - Sun BB Cream (Drama ver., Junto con Sandara Park) * 2011: Right-on, Japan Clothe. * 2011: BB Man * 2011: Ppusyeo Ppusyeo (Junto a SNSD) * 2011: Oddugi (干脆面) * 2011: Auction * 2010: Coffee Brand “Santa Fe” * 2010: Daily milk (매일우유) * 2010: Ppusyeo Ppusyeo * 2010: H2, Chinese Clothe. (Junto a F(X)) * 2010: CLRIDE.n (Junto con Kim So-eun) * 2010: Reebok (Drama Ver.) * 2010: Driving Safety (Song Ver.) * 2010: Mexicana Chiken (A/B Ver.) * 2009: Save Energy (Song Ver.) * 2009: No Smoking Very (Song Ver.) * 2009: Nana's B * 2009: SMART Uniform * 2008: SMART School Uniform (Junto a Victoria Song) * 2008: LG Household & Healthcare Premios Curiosidades *Ha sido el único grupo coreano en presentarse en los estudios de grabación "Abbey Road Studios" de Inglaterra. (De algunos artistas que han actuado ahí se incluye a Pink Floyd, The Beatles, Stevie Wonder, Coldplay, Adele, U2, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Queen, Michael Jackson entre muchos otros). * SHINee batió record en la lista de música de Oricon de Japón, por ser la primera vez en 44 años de la Oricon, en que un artista extranjero (solista incluido) lanzara tres singles diferentes, y los tres se clasificaran en el Top 3. Las canciones Hit son "Replay", "Juliette" y posteriormente "Lucifer". *Jonghyun en todos los SHINee World Concert (SWC) ha interpretado la canción de Alejandro Sanz "Y Si Fuera Ella" (incluida en el álbum "SHINee World") versionándola al idioma coreano. *En la canción "Señorita" (del mini álbum 'ROMEO') dicen palabras en español. *SHINee fue acusado de plagio por la canción de Corbin Blue "Deal With It" que fue versionada por ellos en "Juliette" (2009), pero en realidad la SM compró los derechos de esta canción. *Estuvieron en el programa Hello Baby! (2010), teniendo al cuidado al pequeño Jung Yoo Geun . En el cual Onew dijo que preferia el pollo que Yoo Geun, ya que ama el pollo. *Participaron como jurado en K-Pop Cover Dance Festival 2011 celebrado en Moscú (Rusia). *La coreografía de "Sherlock","Dream Girl" y "Everybody" fue creada por Tony Testa (antiguo coreógrafo de Michael Jackson). *Es el primer grupo coreano en lograr que acudieran 200,000 personas en total en una Arena Concert en Japón, durante las 20 fechas. *Una vez una fan le pregunto a JongHyun "Entre Key y TaeMin a quien elegiria", entonces Key de inmediato grito ¡A mi! Onew dijo: "Compartiria conmigo" Mientras que JongHyun respondio "¡Compartido con nadie, Key es solo mio!" *Aparecieron en el programa "100% Entertainment" de Show Luo (actor y cantante taiwanés). *El grupo cuenta con 4 managers. *SHINee sólo supo de su debut un mes antes. *En la grabacion de su video Dream Girl tuvieron que repetir las escenas de los microfonos varias veces ya que los dejaban caer demasiado. *Son el primer grupo en ganar 4 semanas seguidas en el programa "Show Champion" de MBC con el tema Dream Girl. *Aparecieron en el Primer Episodio de Lee Soon Shin is the Best en el minuto 5:36 con el tema Dream Girl. *El 22 de Abril se liberó el Teaser de "Why So Serious?", sorprendiendo a los fans debido que en tal previo no aparece Jonghyun debido al percance que sufrió. *La coreografía de "Why So Serious? fue creada por Devin Jamieson coreógrafo de renombre mundial, que trabajó con Michael Jackson , Usher, Britney Spears, entre otros. También con Super Junior para la coreografía de "Sexy, Free & Single". *Su tercer álbum, "Why So Serious? : The Misconceptions of Me", alcanzó el 1er lugar en la cartelera semanal de los álbumes más vendidos en la categoría "World Album" (álbum mundial) de Billboard. *Lanzarán un 2° libro de viajes llamado "SHINee SURPRISE VACATION", el cual contiene los paisajes y las actividades diarias de los miembros a través de Suiza, Tailandia, Inglaterra y Japón. *El 26 de Junio lanzarán su segundo disco japonés llamado "Boys Meet U". *Cantaron "Why So Serious?" en Music Bank Half of Year. *SHINee hizo comeback con su mini álbum titulado "Everybody", lanzado el 14 de Octubre. *La Coreografía de "Everybody" fue creada nuevamente por "Tony Testa". *Los miembros de SHINee fueron nombrados embajadores honorarios de Gangnam. *SHINee confirmó conciertos en Chile, México y Argentina con motivo de su World Tour: "SHINee World III". * Sacaron su tercer álbum en japones el 24 de septiembre del 2014, bajo el titulo "I'm Your Boy". * Lidero la Lista Diaria Oricon con su último álbum japonés “I’m Your Boy" desde su debut en Japon. *Actualmente es el único grupo de la SM en mantener a todos sus miembros completos junto a las novatas Red Velvet. * Realizaran un concierto en el Tokyo Dome en solitario despues de su debut en Japon en 2011, se llevara a cabo el 14 y 15 de marzo del 2015, y con esto estarian revelando su single numero 11 en japones. * Protagonizaron la portada del mes de diciembre en la revista CeCi. * Esta confirmado que para el 2015 sacarian un nuevo album. * Jonghyun fue elegido como una de las mejores caras del 2014 ( The 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2014) quedando en el puesto #84, junto a otros artistas coreanos y otros artistas reconocidos a nivel mundial. * En la lista de canciones escogidas para el vieojuego de la SM Entertaiment hasta la fecha están: "Everybody", "Love like oxigen", "A-Yo","Hello", "Why so serious?", "Juliette", "X-Mas", "Hitchhiking", "Replay", "Destination", "Sherlok", "Amigo", "Dream Girl", "Lucifer", "Ring Ding Dong". *Después de 1 año y 7 meses desde el último lanzamiento coreano, SM Entertainment ha anunciado el regreso de SHINee con un nuevo álbum de estudio. El álbum será lanzado el 18 de mayo y lleva por título "Odd". Su primera presentación será en M! Countdown el 21 de mayo. *Jonghyun compuso la canción "Odd Eye" y participo en la letra, además de escribir la canción "View". Enlaces *SHINee Korea Official Site *SHINee Japan Official Site *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *SHINee SMTOWN Official YouTube *YouTube Official SHINee Facebook *SHINee Official Me2day *Me2day Oficial |SHINee me2day *Me2day Oficial |Onew me2day Twitter *Twitter Oficial |Jonghyun *Twitter Oficial |Onew Instagram *Instagram Oficial |Key * Instagram Oficial |Jonghyun * Instagram Oficial |Onew Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|295px|SHINee - Replaythumb|right|295px|SHINee - Love like Oxygen 'Japón' thumb|left|295 px|SHINee - Replay (Japanese Ver) thumb|right|295px|SHINee - Juliette (Japanese Ver) Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:EMI Music Japan Categoría:KBoyBand